Teenagers!
by tallonfoot357
Summary: A fiction in which the characters break out into song at random intervals, Yay for spontaneity In now way am I calling My chemacal Romance Emo. REVIEW PLZ!
1. Chapter 1 TEENAGERS!

**Teenagers.**talonfoot357**.  
______________________________________________________**

By

**I do not own Harry potter, and the song is not mine.  
______________________________________________________**

The fifth year Gryffindor's walked into the DADA classroom dreading the next hour and a half of pure Boredom.

"Where is Harry?" Hermione granger asked Ron Weasley as they sat down, making sure to save a seat for him.  
"Don't know, didn't see him at breakfast."  
He said throwing the entering Umbrige a dirty look. "Well, what was the last thing he said to you?"  
Hermione said in a worried voice, There friend had been awfully quiet lately.  
"Nothing really, when I left the dormitory this morning he was digging through his trunk and muttering something about 'Guy-Liner' what ever that is…."

"Good morning Class"  
Professor Umbrige said turning to face them.

Just than Harry walked into the room, He was not dressed in his school robes. He had on a pair of ripped Baggy black Jeans, a dirty tee shirt, and his normally messy hair had been Spiked and gelled to such an extent that any possibility of it looking nice went out the window three floor's ago.

"Mr. Potter so nice of you to join us, what may I ask are you wearing?"  
"pants…" came his cheeky reply, "…I could take them off if you like?"  
The whole class busted out in a storm of muttering.

"Detention Mr. Potter."  
"Cool!"  
"Sit down Mr. Potter."  
"Sure thing, whore."

she did not hear that last thing.

"Harry what are you doing? And what is on your eyes?"Hermione asked him in a slightly awestruck and disapproving voice.  
"Having fun, and its eyeliner. Do you like it?"

He said batting two black lined, dazzlingly green, bespectacled eyes.

"Now class Today we are going to study the history of Defense, no wands needed."  
Umbrige said writing the page number on the black board.  
They all grabbed there books and started reading the page that they were assigned, well all most every one.  
Harry just sat there with an evil smirk playing about his lips.  
He sat there for three minutes than he stood up.  
"Mr. Potter what are you doing?"  
Umbrige said looking up from her Paperwork.  
Harry said nothing but only smiled more widely at Ron and Hermione's confused looks.

He walked up to the teacher's podium, and stood him self in front of the class as if he was going to make a speech.  
He waved his Wand in the air and music started to play.

(A/N this is ware you click that little Blue E on the bottom of your screen go on YouTube and play the song."

Than Harry started to sing.

_"__They're gonna clean up your looks._

_With all the lies on the book._

_to make a citizen out of you!  
Because they sleep with a gun,_

_And keep an eye on your son._

_So they can watch all the things you do_"

The class was shocked, He was singing.  
And well!

Ron and Hermione just sat there with there jaws hanging open at there friend gone emo.

Now the drums picked up in the song as Neville started to bang his head in time with the beat, Soon Dean and Shamus were banging there heads to.

Harry moved in front of the class waved his wand and made all the desks disappear, and microphone appear.  
He grabbed the mic and sang the next verse.

_"__Because the drugs never work._

_They're gonna give you a smirk._

_Cause they got methods  
Of keeping you clean._

_They're gonna rip off your heads  
Your aspirations to shreds,_

_Another cog in the murder machine"_

Now the whole class was dancing to the Strong beat of the song.

Harry started the next verse as Neville started dancing the pogo.

"_t__hey said all teenagers scare the living shit out of me  
They could care less as long as someone'll bleed!_

_So darken your clothes  
Or strike a violent pose  
Maybe they'll leave you alone  
But not me!"_

Now the Class was Going Crazy, the UmBitch was pushed up to the wall, and more people were coming into the room from other classes.

"_The boys and girls in the clique.  
the awful names that they stick.  
you're never gonna fit in much kid._

_But if you're troubled and hurt  
What you got under your shirt  
Will make them pay for the things that they did!"_

Harry was enjoying this, and it seems so was Professor McGonagall.

"_They said all teenagers scare the living shit out of me  
they could care less as long as someone'll bleed._

_so darken your clothes,_

_or strike a violent pose._

_Maybe they'll leave you alone  
but not me"_

Flitwick started Body surfing as Dumbledore sang along word for word while his beard swung from side.

_"__Whoa yeah!_

They said now teenagers scare the living shit out of me.

_They could care less as long as someone'll bleed._

_So darken your clothes._

_Or strike a violent pose,_

_Maybe they'll leave you alone  
But not me"_"All together now,!"

Harry screamed as the audience started to sing along.

_"__Teenagers scare the living shit out of me._

_they could care less as long as someone'll bleed._

_so darken your clothes,_

_or strike a violent pose._

_Maybe they'll leave you alone_

but not me!"

_"Teenagers scare the living shit out of me._

_They could care less as long as someone'll bleed._

_So darken your clothes,_

_Or strike a violent pose  
Maybe they'll leave you alone  
But not me" _

"Mr. Potter!" came a terse voice.  
"Wha?" "Oh, hi Professor."  
Harry said taking his head off his desk and looking up into the toad face of Umbrige.  
"Detention Mr. potter, for sleeping in class."  
Harry smiled. "Sure thing, whore!"

This time, she heard it.

Fin.

____________________________________ My Chemical Romance's "teenagers"

Review, review,revew! I know you read it, I can tell! I want to know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2 GOODY TWO SHOES!

**Goody Two Shoes.**

**A Ron and Hermione dance fic!**

**PLZ REVIEW! And If your Gonna *FAVE* REVIEW!**

**________________________________________________________**

**Ron and Hermione are having and argument, but what happens if Ron call's Hermione a Goody two shoes? DANCING OF CORSE!!**

**Song is by ADAM ANT, plz listen to it as you read!**

**__________________________________________________________________**

It was the golden trio's sixth year and not much had changed.

Binns was still boring as hell, the world was still at war and Ron and Hermione still argued.

It was around seven on the evening when it all started, most of the Gryffindor's were in the common room talking or doing homework.  
Ron and Hermione had just come in from prefect rounds when the fight started.

See Ron being Ron wanted to sneak into Hogsmead and get some sweets; But Hermione being Hermione had put a stop to that train of thought be for it had ever started.

"Ronald! We can't just go out exploring in the dead of night, it would be breaking the rules!" she had said sternly,

"RULES! That is all you think about! Come on 'Mi' have a little fun once in a while!" he had shouted back.

"IF YOU WOULD START PAYING ATTENTION TO THE–"

But the rest of her rant was cut off by a strong drum beat,

Ron sat her down in a chair and started to sing.

"_With the heartbreak open  
So much you can't hide  
Put on a little makeup, makeup  
Make sure they get your good side, good side"_

He said tracing the line of her jaw as she slapped his hand

away.

_  
"if the words unspoken  
get stuck in your throat  
Send a treasure token, token  
Write it on a pound note, pound note"_

Her mouth hung open in shock as Harry and Neville came up be hind him snapping there fingers like some sort of scene from the movie grease.

"_Goody two, goody two  
Goody, goody two shoes  
Goody two, goody two  
Goody, goody two shoes  
don't drink, don't smoke  
what do you do?_

_Don't drink, don't smoke  
what do you do?_

_Subtle innuendos follow  
there must be something inside"_

Now Dean and shamus had joined the group as people started to dance in pairs.

_  
"We don't follow fashion,_

_That would be a joke!_

_You know we're going to set them, set them  
so everyone can take note, take note"_

Ron Bent down And shook his finger at Hermione in a good imitation of his mother.

"_When they saw you kneeling  
Crying words that you mean  
Opening their eyeballs, eyeballs  
Pretending that you're Al Green, Al Green" _

She stood up, but he pushed her back down into the chair.

"_Goody two, goody two  
Goody, goody two shoes  
Goody two, goody two  
Goody, goody two shoes  
don't drink, don't smoke  
what do you do?_

_Don't drink, don't smoke  
what do you do?_

_Subtle innuendos follow  
there must be something inside" _

She stood up this time with a smile on her face and as he sang the next verse they too started to swing dance.

"_Goody two, goody two  
Goody, goody two shoes  
Goody two, goody two  
Goody, goody two shoes  
don't drink, don't smoke  
what do you do?_

_Don't drink, don't smoke  
what do you do?_

_Subtle innuendos follow  
there must be something inside"_

They were having fun with this.

"_No one's gonna tell me  
what's wrong or what's right._

_Or tell me who to eat with, sleep with  
or that I've won the big fight, big fight_

"Look out or they'll tell you,

_You're a Superstar  
Two weeks and you're an all time legend  
I think the games have gone much too far"_

Back and forth he swung her over his shoulders and under his legs.

"_If the words unspoken  
get stuck in your throat  
Send a treasure token, token  
Write it on a pound note, pound note  
_

"_Don't drink, don't smoke  
what do you do?_

_don't drink, don't smoke  
What do you do?_

_Subtle innuendos follow  
Must be something inside"_

Man could they dance!

"_Don't drink, don't smoke  
What do you do?_

_Don't drink, don't smoke  
What do you do?_

_Subtle innuendos follow  
Must be something inside"_

The song ended as they ended the dance with a deep kiss.

the whole Common room clapped enthusiastically!

Fin!


	3. Chapter 3 Never think

**Right, this was done really fast. I did not beta it or any thing so lets hope that it is not to bad.  
Unlike the other chapters this is not funny, but sweet and fluffy.**

**It is a bit OOC but I wanted to keep with the story line. **

**And if you were to stupid to know it. The song is Never Think by Rob Pattenson. When I heard it I thought of Remus and Tonks right away. **

**PLZ REVIEW! **

**_______________________________________________________**

**Never think. **

Tonks had been sitting up in the sitting room all night, as she had been for the last four nights.

Her mother and father had long since gone to bed leaving there daughter to stare out the window with the by now stone cold glass of tea in her hands.

She was waiting for Remus. Her mother had told her time and time again that it was doubtful that he would ever come back.

"But he has too…" Tonks protested feebly, she knew it was unlikely for Remus to come back. She did not understand why he had to leave.

Why? What was wrong?

What did she do? What did she not do?

All these things ran threw her head.

The wind pounded against the side of the house with a fury.

She drew the old warn shall tighter around her shoulders, the clock dinged three thirty.

_Ding dong ding dong _

The old warn faced clock rang.

It was a cheerful melody, as a child she had always sang along to it, as she did now.  
"Ding dong ding dong." She sang in a broken voice.

This time it was not a cheerful little melody, but more of a melancholy one.

Something was coming up the lane, she was sure of it.

She stood up sharply and walked to the door.

Tonks looked out the small window and into the pitch black night. The wind was making the trees bend over in a scary way.

She knew it was him, she knew by the way his robs fluttered around his feet, buy the way his head bent against the wind. By every move he made.

She grabbed an old coat and jammed on her old worn combat boots.

She looked really silly in an old light green night gown that went down past her shins, big black combat boots with studs in them and her fathers old blue jean jacket.

Tonks did not care one bit.

She stepped out into the harsh wind. Her shoulder length, deep brown hair whipped around her face.

The walk way was about fifty feet long. And the man was about twenty feet away from the door.

"Remus?" Tonks called softly.

He looked up sharply and nodded.

"Remus!" she gasped again as she ran the rest of the way.

Remus was stock still as she ran into his arms.

"Oh! OH! Remus! You had me soooo worried!" She sobbed into this chest.

"Dora?" his voice sounded rough.

"Yes?" She asked looking up at him.

"Can I – " He stopped dead.

"Can you what? Come home?" Tonks guessed.

"I – yes."

Tonks did not answer she just reached up and grabbed a hold of his neck kissing him hard.

His hands rapped around her waist.

"I Love you." Tonks said as she broke the kiss.

Remus nodded and looked at her. For the first time he seemed to see her.

"DORA! IT'S FREEZING OUT HERE! INSIDE!" he hollered. "Do you ever think?" He asked in an exasperated tone.

"Not unless you come with me." She giggled. There was serous tone to her voice.

"I – if you want?" Remus said uncertainly.

Tonks just nodded her head and dragged him inside.

As there faces hit the warm air they realized just how much their lungs had hurt from the cold wind.

Tonks took off her father's jacket and boots.

Remus was just standing in the door way looking at her.

She walked over to him and took off his long traveling robe and hung it on the hook.

Tonks reached up and kissed the tip of his nose.  
"You know that if you leave again I will not be as forgiving right?"

She whispered.

"I did not think that you would be forgiving this time. Harry yelled at me, He said that parents should not leave their kids unless they have to. That kid is gonna make a damn fine father some day." Remus said leaning his forehead to Tonks neck.

Tonks laughed softly.

"I bet you five sickles that after this war is ended (and when I say ended I mean once Harry knocks off Voldy.) Harry and Ginny are going to get married and pregnant with in the month."

"Really?" Remus asked. "With in the month?" he than added.

"Yes, Harry and Ginny are so in love it is not even funny. I have a feeling that something happened between them after Dumbledore died. Something changed…" she trailed off.

"But really Dora? With in the month?" Remus asked again.

"Harry and Ginny are both very inpatient people." Tonks laughed quietly.

Tonks and Remus stayed like that in silence for around fifteen minutes.

"Come dance with me?" Tonks said pulling him out of the door way and into the sitting room. Her tea was still spilled on the ground from when she got up in such a haste to see him.

Remus saw it and went to pick it up.

He picked up the tea cup and waved his wand over the wet spot in the old worn shag carpet.

"Dance with me Remus." Tonks said grabbing his hand.

Remus placed on hand on her hip and the other met her hand in mid air.

"There is no music."

"Well…than sing me something."

"Only for you." Remus muttered a bit tiredly as Tonks nestled her head in his neck. She started to sway back and forth.

(**This is ware you go clicky clicky and hit the song! Yay youtube!) **

Remus closed his eyes and thought for a moment.

_  
"She never thinks._" Remus sang in a soft but slightly rough voice.  
It was slightly slurred and very sweet.

"_What's in your heart?"  
_Tonks smiled as he rapped his hands tighter around his waist.

"_What's in our home? So I won't." _

"_You'll learn to hate me, but still you call me baby." _

Remus had missed how well they fit in each others arms.

"_Oh, Love. So call me by my name."_ He sang the next verse. _"And, And save your soul. Save your soul…Before your to far gone, before nothing can be done."_

He felt a tear roll down his face.

She had given up so much for him. He did not see what she saw, what made her love him so.

"_I'll try to decide when she'll lie in the end?" _

Tonks sniffed into his chest and took one of his hands resting it on her womb.  
_  
"I ain't got no fight in me in this whole damn world. Telling you to hold_ _off."_

They swayed back and forth to the sweet melody.

"_She said hold on, it's the one thing that I've known." _

"_Once I put my coat on, and how I know its all wrong."  
_Remus sang quietly thinking about how the young boy of only seventeen had said the words that Remus was sure never to forget for the rest of his life.

"_She is standing outside, holding me saying 'Oh please. I'm in love….I'm in love."_

"Girl, save your soul. Save your soul before your to far gone, and before nothing, can be done. Cause with out me, you got it all…so hold on, with out me you got it all…so hold on."

Remus swung around and picked her up bridle style.  
"Hold on." He said as she rapped her hands around his neck and carried her up the stairs, unseeing of the kitchen door way were Ted and Andromeda were standing in each others arms, watching their children go to bed after so long apart.

Andromeda smiled and grabbed hold of Ted's hands as they made there way to the bedroom off the living room.

Remus laid Dora on the bed and covered her up in the blankets.

"With out me you have it all…do you see that Dora?" he whispered as he got into bed.

She rapped her arms around his chest and snuggled into his arm.

"Then I would rather have nothing." She whispered as they fell asleep.

_______________  
The next morning when they came down for break fast they only thing that was said on the matter of Remus's return was Ted saying "good morning Remus."

And Andromeda looking up from her newspaper.

**______________________________________________  
Haha, sorry, I just had to add some of my non-cannon-ish-ness in there. **

**RIGHT! It's**

**Five thirty, I am off to bed!**


	4. Chapter 4 St JIMMY!

**YAY NEW SONG!  
Sorry, I don't own Harry Potter or the Green Day song  
St. Jimmy.**

M for curisng  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________

"PRONGS! MOONY! WORMTAIL! I GOT IT!" Sirius black yelled at his friends as he ran up to them outside the entrance hall.

"Got what?" Remus asked their harried friend.

"THE NEWSPAPER!" Sirius yelled like it was the best thing that had ever happened to him, causing Frank Longbottom to look at him like he was mad.

"And that means what?" Peter asked.

"It means that we can find out who won the bet." Sirius said with wide eyes, nodding up and down and looking like he was talking to a four year old.

"Oh."

"WELL COME ON! READ IT!" James said.

This time, the very large, and very buff Seventh year, Kingsley Shacklebolt looked at them as if they were all nuts as he went to lunch.

With a flourish Sirius opened the paper and flipped to the sports page.

"Scores for this week!" He read impressively.

Remus looked at the paper over his shoulder. With the exception of one eyebrow shooting up his face was impassive.

"Holyhead Harpies, VR. Kenmare Kestrels. Harpies 104. Kestrels 103."

Sirius smirked at James.

"Close score." Remus commented.

"AAHHH FUCK!" James shouted.

"Mr. Potter! Watch your mouth!" McGonagall said as she passed by.

"You know the bet Jamesie 'ol boy." Sirius said smirking evilly.

James just looked at him in loathing as he walked to the head table.

"Erm….professor Dumbledore?" he asked.

"Yes Mr. Potter?" he asked back.

"Would you and the other teachers mind standing up for about four minutes?" James asked looking at the ground.

"And why is that?" Dumbledore asked smiling.

"I lost a bet." He said looking at Sirius.

"This should be interesting, Professors?" Dumbledore said as he walked around the table.

People watched from their seats as James vanished all the food and stood up on the head table.

He put his Wand to his neck as his voice got louder.

"WELL!" James said looking at the group of students.

"I LOST A BET SO IF I'M GONNA DO IT I AM GONNA DO IT RIGHT!  
SIRIUS!" At once the lights dimmed.

"COULD YOU ALL GATHER AROUND THE "STAGE" PLEASE?"  
he called.

With a scraping of chairs everyone got up and stood in front of James.

"FEEL FREE TO MOSH AND OR POGO AND ANY TIME!" James called.  
He was starting to have fun with this.

With an ear splitting nose a rough sounding guitar started.  
The crowd clapped and cheered as the High-Pace-Punk-rock started.

_"ST. JIMMY'S COMIN' DOWN ACROSS THE ALLEYWAY!"_ James screamed in song.  
His voice was slightly slurred, Sirius got up in front of the group of students and started to jump up and down, egging the crowd on.

At first a splattering of students fallowed his lead.

_BUM BUM!_ Went the guitar.

_"UP ON THE BOULEVARD LIKE A ZIP GUN ON PARADE!"_

_BUM BUM!_

The students were starting to get into the music.  
James was having a blast.

"_LIGHT OF A SILHOUETTE!"_

_BUM BUM!_

"HE'S INSUBORDINATE!"

_BUM BUM._

Remus was laughing in the background.  
Only James would have fun screaming lyrics at the top of his voice as he jumped around on a table.

"_COMING AT YOU ON THE COUNT OF ONE-TWO –"_

James threw his hands at the students as they all screamed.

_**"**ONE TWO THREE FOUR!"_

A bit of the loud, ear bleeding, music played as the students went mad.  
They were dancing and laughing along.

Hagred's laughter could be heard all over the hall.

Several of the professors were holding their hands to their ears.

Dumbledore watched in humor as James started jumping on the table.

_"MY NAME IS JIMMY, AND YOU BETTER NOT WEAR IT OUT!"_  
James sung in a very fast pace. Even faster then when he first started.

"_MY NAME IS ST. JIMMY AND YOU BETTER NOT WEAR IT OUT!  
SUICIDE COMMANDO THAT YOUR MOMMA TALKED ABOUT!  
KING OF THE FORTY THIEVES, AND I'M HERE TO REPRESENT! _

_THE NEEDLE IN THE FEIN OF THE ESTABLISHMENT!"_

James banged his head as the place danced and laughed.

"_i'M THE PATRON SAINT OF THE DENIAL, WITH AN ANGEL FACE AND A TASTE FOR SUICIDAL!" _ He screamed at the top of his looungs.

_"CUGARETTES AND RAMEN AND A LITTLE BAG OF DOPE!  
iI AM A SONG OF A BITCH AND EDGAR ALLEN POE!"_

James's already laughing face turned even brighter when he saw Lily Evens surprised face in the mosh pit that was The Great Hall.

James winked at her as she rolled her eyes.

"_RAISED IN THE CITY UNDER A HALOR OF LIGHTS, THE PRODUCT OF WAR AND A FREAR THAT WE'VE BEEN VICTIMIZED!" "  
_He sang, he didn't see her admiring look.

Remus did though.  
But you know Lupin.  
Quiet little thing he, kept his mouth shut.

"_I'M THE PATRON SAINT SAINT OF THE DENIAL, WITH AN ANGLE FACE AND A TASTE FOR SUICIDAL!" _

The crowd screamed as the music blared.

"ARE YOU TALKING TO ME?" James yelled.  
The music reached a fever pitch as he sang the last lines.

_"I'LL GIVE YOU SOEMTHING TO CRY ABOUT!_

_ST. JIMMY!_

_"MY NAME IS ST. JIMMY I'M A SON OF A GUN!  
I'M THE ONE THATS FROM WAY OUTSIDE.  
I'M A TEENAGE AASSASSIN EXECUTING SOME FUN IN THE CULT OF THE LIFE OF CRIME!" _

"_I REALLY HATE TO SAY IT BUT I TOLD YOU SO, SO SHUT YOUR MOUTH BEFORE I SHOOT YOU DOWN OL' BOY!  
WELCOME TO THE CLUB, GIVE ME SOME BLOOD, AND THE RESIDENT LEADER AT THE LOST AND FOUND."  
_The music slowed down as he sang the very last lines.

"_ITS COMEDY AND TRAGEDY!"_

James smiled.

_"IT'S ST. JIMMY! AND THATS MY NAMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"_ The music started to slow down as the Great Hall erupted in applause.

"AND DON'T YOU FUCKEN WEAR IT OUT!" James screamed the drums made a final beat.

Pepole clapped and screamed as James bowed.

Sirius jumped up on the table and smacked him hard on the back.

"THAT WAS BRILL MATE! YOU GOTTA LOOSE MORE OFTEN!" Sirius yelled as the bell rang overhead.

people started to walk to class…still talking about the impromptu concert.

Peter looked up at James in awe.

"That was soo cool!" he sighed.

"Right." James said looking at him with an eyebrow raised.

"If you are quite done with your little performance?" McGonagall said walking up to the boys.

The boys (With the exception of Remus who was politely talking to Lily Evens in the door way.)

"Now that you are quite finished I do believe that you all have classes to get too?" Mcgonnagal said in a smart tone.

"Of course Professor." James said smirking.

He and Sirius jumped off the table and started walking to the door.

They nodded at Dumbledore as they walked by.  
He was trying very hard not to laugh.

"And It would Pay you to remember that you have detention tonight at nine." She said at their backs.

The three boys didn't say anything to her although Sirius did lean in and whisper "Soo bloody worth it."

______________________________________________________________________

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!  
**


End file.
